The number of applications in the data center has grown as well as the types of applications. An enterprise via one or more data centers may provide access to users to a multitude of applications. Some of these applications are hosted by the enterprise, while other applications are hosted by another provider such as an application provided by a Software As A Service (SaaS) service or an application hosted on a cloud service. These disparately hosted applications provide challenges as these disparate systems may not share passwords and authentication systems. This increases the expense and management of passwords and authentication to these different systems.